


Happy Birthday

by rysxke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a good brother i thought, Character Death, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNA RINTAROU!!, M/M, Osasuna, alternative universe, mention of illness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rysxke/pseuds/rysxke
Summary: Malam itu, Miya Osamu berjalan di kesunyian kota, mulai melangkah ke tempat sang terkasih berada.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	Happy Birthday

_Bzzzt... Bzzzt..._  
  
Getaran alarm dari ponsel membangunkan pemuda abu yang terlelap. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di samping bantalnya kemudian langsung mematikan alarm yang telah menariknya dari dunia mimpi tersebut. Menguap sejenak kemudian mengerang pelan, kedua matanya terbuka menampakkan netra keabu-abuan yang tampak suram.  
  
Posisi ia ubah menjadi duduk, senyumnya mengembang begitu menatap bar notifikasi pada layar ponselnya. Dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati, ia keluar dari rumah tanpa menimbulkan suara, mencegah kemungkinan terbangunnya orang rumah.

  
Osamu mengeratkan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya, uap putih keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ka menghembuskan napas. Di tengah salju yang menghiasi setiap sudut kota, kedua kakinya terus-menerus melangkah, membawanya ke tempat sang terkasih berada.  
  
Langkah kaki sang pemuda kelabu mulai memasuki wilayah yang senantiasa sunyi. Netranya mengedar, memperhatikan suasana yang mencekam. Mendudukkan dirinya, kini tangan pemuda yang bagaikan awan kelabu itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Mengelus sang terkasih di dalam kondisi yang berbeda.  
  
"Hei, Rin." Senyum sendu ia paparkan.  
  
 _"Ah, Osamu! Kenapa kau berada di sini? Ini tengah malam, lho! Bukankah besok kau masih harus pergi ke sekolah?"_  
  
"Hanya sekedar mengunjungimu, tidak boleh 'kah?"  
  
 _Suna memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. "Tentu saja boleh! Tapi tidak tengah malam seperti ini juga, Samu! Bagaimana kalau kau nanti kurang tidur? Lalu tidak fokus saat latihan? Kemudian pelatih dan Kita-san akan memarahimu! Memangnya kau mau?"_  
  
Osamu terkekeh pelan, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengantuk saat latihan, kok."  
  
 _"Huuh! Ya sudah!"_  
  
Sekali lagi, pemuda kelabu itu terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, Rin." Osamu mendekatkan wajahnya.  
  
 _ **'Cup'**_  
  
"Selamat ulang tahun."  
  
 _Suna merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat. "Te-terima kasih, aku senang kau mengingatnya."_  
  
Osamu tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus _'Suna_ ' gemas. "Sama-sama, apakah aku menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya padamu?"  
  
 _Pemuda bernetra asparagus itu memukul pelan lengan Osamu. "Bodoh, kau selalu menjadi yang pertama," ujarnya malu-malu. Namun sedetik kemudian, terbentuklah kurva manis di wajah pucatnya._  
  
"Baguslah, kalau begitu."  
  
 _"Oh, hei! Mana hadiahku?" Suna mengulurkan tangannya, menagih hadiah dari sang pemuda kelabu._  
  
Osamu menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Hadiah? Apakah kecupan itu tidak cukup untukmu?"  
  
 _Pipi pucat Suna menggembung kesal, menambah kesan manis di mata kelabu Osamu. "Tentu saja! Lagi pula kecupan darimu itu sudah seperti hobimu, tahu. Kau 'kan sering melakukannya padaku."_  
  
"Tidak ada, hanya itu yang ku punya," goda Osamu, seringai tipis ia ukirkan.  
  
 _"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat malam."_  
  
Osamu tertawa hambar, "Haha! Bercanda, bercanda." Sekali lagi tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus _'Suna'._ "Aku janji, kalau dalam dua minggu ke depan kondisimu sudah membaik, aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke _Disneyland_. Bagaimana?"  
  
 _Netra asparagus yang kehilangan binarnya itu, mulai kembali berbinar. "Benarkah?"_  
  
Osamu mengangguk pelan.  
  
 _"Baiklah! Kalau begitu lihat saja! Aku akan keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini dalam waktu satu minggu!"_  
  
"Baiklah, ku pegang kata-katamu. Kalau sampai kau tidak berhasil melakukannya, aku akan menghujanimu dengan ciuman."  
  
 _"Ck, lihat saja nanti!"_  
  
Osamu lantas menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap ribuan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi bumantara malam. Tangan diangkatnya, berusaha menggenggam salah satu bintang yang mungkin merupakan sosok kekasihnya.  
  
Air mata perlahan meluncur bebas di pipinya, tanpa ijin menembus pertahanan yang telah ia bangun kuat-kuat.  
  
"Sial, jangan menangis di hadapan Rin, dasar bodoh." Osamu merutuki dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan cairan bening yang malah kian menderas.  
  
"Sial! Sial! Sial! _Hiks-_ Aku mohon berhentilah keluar .... Aku tidak boleh menangis di ha- _hiks-_ dapan Rin .... Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya, uhh ...."  
  
  
 _"Wajah menangismu itu jelek. Jadi jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah menangismu di hadapanku, mengerti?"_  
  
  
"Samu!"  
  
Sebuah suara menghentikan isakannya, buru-buru Osamu menoleh ke tempat di mana sosok saudara kembarnya tengah berdiri seraya menatapnya nanar. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, sosok pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah berada di depan matanya.  
  
"Tsumu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ...?" tanya Osamu kebingungan. Ia yakin sekali bahwa tadi dirinya melihat Atsumu masih tertidur lelap di kasurnya.  
  
"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, bodoh! Ini sudah tengah malam dan kau malah berada di tempat seperti ini?! Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu, hah?!" tanya Atsumu bertubi-tubi. Ia sangat khawatir lantaran terbangun dengan keadaan sendirian di dalam kamar.  
  
Osamu menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap binar kemarahan saudara kembarnya.  
  
"Samu?"  
  
"Ma-maaf, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Rin ...." jawabnya lirih. Pemuda kelabu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
  
Netra coklat madu Atsumu melebar, pandangannya mulai melembut dan bahunya mulai melemas. Dengan perlahan, ditariknya tubuh sang adik ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya naik-turun mengelus punggung Osamu yang bergetar, mencoba memberikan ketenangan.  
  
Sementara Osamu, hanya bisa terdiam menahan air mata. Ia masih setia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan isakan yang tertahan.  
  
"Sstt, sudah, jangan menangis. Sunarin masih ada di samping kita, lho," tutur Atsumu lembut, ia harus bersikap kuat di depan adiknya.  
  
"Aku tahu ...." lirih Osamu, suaranya teredam di pelukan sang kakak.  
  
Atsumu tersenyum kecil, lantas berdiri membawa Osamu di pelukannya. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo pulang. Ayah dan ibu bisa khawatir kalau putra mereka tidak ada di rumah saat tengah malam begini, bukan?"  
  
Osamu mengangguk pelan, pegangannya pada tangan sang kakak ia eratkan. "Benar, ayo pulang."  
  
Kedua insan itu kemudian melangkah pergi, mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut yang dipenuhi oleh memori-memori pedih.  
  
 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Rin. Aku harap kau tidak marah karena aku menunjukkan wajah menangisku kepadamu tadi._

* * *

[Secreto](https://secreto.site/id/17552491)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo !! Ini fanfiction pertamaku di ao3 setelah biasanya aku menulis di wattpad, hehe. Jadi maaf kalau semisal kesalahan yang tertera.
> 
> Kemudian, aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Suna Rintarou !! Aku tahu ini terlambat untuk mempublish oneshot ini, jadi aku minta maaf sekali lagi.
> 
> P.s : kotak komentar dan secreto dibuka untuk kritik dan saran!!


End file.
